tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs previously broadcast by Net 25
Below are the list of the formerly aired programs of Net 25 (including Ultravision 25 and Planet 25); for current programs, see List of programs broadcast by Net 25. Previous programs Lifestyle and entertainment *''5 Girls and a Dad'' (2012-2013) *''ArTalk: Beyond Entertainment'' (2012-2013) *''Arts.21'' (2003–2011) *''Beautiful Sunday'' (2017-2018) *''Camera Geek TV'' (2011–2012) *''Chinatown TV'' (2017–2019) *''ChiNoy Star Ka Na!'' (2013-2014) *''Chinoy TV'' (2010–2014) *''Class7 Civil Servant'' (2014) *''Destination Philippines'' (2012) *''Discover Germany'' (2008–2011) *''Donny & Marie'' (2002–2006) *''Euromaxx'' (2003–2011) *''Fil-Am Jams'' (2013-2014) *''The Fitness Couple'' (2013) *''Flower I Am'' (2014) *''Footprints'' (2010–2012) *''Gabay at Aksyon'' (2017-2018, moved IBC 13) *''I, Mee and U'' (2018-2019) *''Home Grown'' (2002-2004) *''House Calls'' (2002–2006) *''In Good Shape'' (2008–2015) *''The Janice Hung Show'' (2015) *''MTRCB Uncut'' (2015–2016) *''The New Yankee Workshop'' (2001–2003) *''Noli Me Tangere'' (2002-2003) *''On-Set: The World Class Filipino Artist'' (2009–2012) *''Our House'' (2001–2004) *''Pilot Guides'' (1999–2003) *''The Planet'' (2004–2006) *''PEP News'' (2014-2019) *''Play Music Videos'' (2001–2005) *''Red Carpet'' (2009–2012) *''Sessions Presents'' (2012–2013) *''Taumbahay'' (2012-2019) *''Tol ng Bayan with Francis Tolentino'' (2018-2019) *''The Snow Queen'' (2013; re-run: 2014) *''Tribe'' (2006–2013, 2014-2019) *''RYTS: Rule Yourself to Success'' (2018) *''Spoon: Your Spoonful of Talk!'' (2007–2015) *''Urban Peasant'' (2003–2005) Kid-oriented *''Between the Lions'' (2002–2005) *''Lil' Elvis and the Truckstoppers'' (2002–2006) *''Lil' Horrors'' (2002–2004) *''Math Magaling'' (2015) *''Homework'' (2015-2019) *''Oakie Doke'' (2001–2005) *''Popular Mechanics for Kids'' (1999–2003) *''Wheel 2000'' (2001–2004) *''Zoboomafoo'' (2000–2002) Eagle News Service *''1062 kHz Balita Update'' (2002-2007) *''Agila Reports'' (2003–2007) *''Aprub'' (2011-2019) *''Captured'' (2003–2005) *''Con Todos Recados'' (2001–2005) *''Diskusyon'' (2014-2019) *''DW-TV Journal'' (2003–2015) *''DW News'' (2015) *''Eagle News Evening Edition'' (2011-2013) *''Eagle News Morning Edition'' (2011-2013) *''Eagle News Weekend Edition'' (2011-2012) *''Exclusive'' (2012) *''Focus AEC: ASEAN Economic Community'' (2013-2014) *''Gabay sa Kalusugan'' (2006–2008) *''Home Page'' (2008–2013) *''In Case of Emergency'' (2016) *''I-Balita'' (2007–2011) **''i-Balita Online'' (2011–2013) **''I-Balita Update'' (2010-2011) **''I-Balita Weekend Report'' (2011) *''I-News'' (2008–2011) *''Kapatid Sa Hanapbuhay'' (2006–2008) *''Klima ng Pagbabago'' (2014-2015; 2016-2019) *''Net 25 Report'' (1999–2008) **''Net 25 Report Primetime'' (2001–2004) **''Net 25 Report Weekend Edition'' (2004–2008) *''Net 25 World Report'' (2001–2008) **''World Report'' (2001–2008) **''World Report Early Edition'' (2001–2003) **''World Report Filipino Edition'' (2001–2004) *''Newsbeat'' (2004–2008) *''Openline'' (2003–2007) *''Patakaran kasama si Atty. Tranquil Salvador III'' (2014-2019) *''Responde: Tugon Aksyon Ngayon'' (2011-2019) Religious (Iglesia ni Cristo) *''Ang Mga Nagsialis sa Samahang Ang Dating Daan'' (2006–2007) *''Dati'y Nasa Sumpa, Ngayon'y Nasa Tama'' (2004–2006) *''Ilaw ng Kaligtasan'' (2004–2007) *''Investigated: False'' (2012–2013) *''Ito ang Payo'' (2003–2006) *''Light of Salvation'' (2008–2012) *''My Life'' (2012–2013) *''Pananampalataya, Pag-asa at Pag-ibig'' (2010–2012) *''Truth Uncovered'' (2012–2013) Technology *''Audio File'' (2000–2004) *''Auto, Motor & Sport'' (2003–2006) *''Beyond 2000'' (2000–2004) *''Call for Help'' (2000–2004) *''Car Guys'' (1999–2003) *''Computer Chronicles'' (2001–2003) *''Convergence'' (2000–2016) *''Cyberdoodoo'' (2003–2004) *''Extended Play'' (2000–2003) *''Fresh Gear'' (2001–2005) *''NET Café'' (2001–2004) *''Next Step'' (2002–2004) *''The Screen Savers'' (2001–2005) *''www.com'' (2001–2004) *''ZDTV News'' (2000–2003) *''Zip File'' (2000–2004) Sports *''Filsports Basketball Association'' (2015–2016) *''PBA Classics'' (1999-2000) *''NAASCU Basketball'' (2011-2012) Net 25 specials *''Eagle Bayan Care-A-Van: The Net 25 Special Coverage'' (August 6, 2011) *''Gintong Pangarap: Kapisanang Buklod 50th Anniversary Musicale'' (November 2012) *''Kabayan Ko, Kapatid Ko: Net 25 and INCTV Special Coverage'' (2013-ongoing) *''The Nation Decides: Net 25 Election Coverage'' (May 10, 2010) *''Pambansang Desisyon, Halalan 2013: Net 25 Election Coverage'' (May 14, 2013) *''Desisyon ng Bayan 2016: Net 25 Election Coverage'' (May 9, 2016) *''Lea Salonga... Your Songs'' (January 23 & 24, 2010) *''Eduardo Manalo: Dalawang Taon ng Pamamahala'' (September 7–11, 2011) *''Parada ng Tagumpay: INCTV Special Report'' (October 31, 2013) *''INC Worldwide Walk For Those Affected by Typhoon Yolanda Special Coverage'' (February 15, 2014, together with INC TV) *''Lingap sa Mamamayan: Barrio Maligaya Resettlement Site 49th Anniversary Special Coverage'' (February 22, 2014, together with INC TV) *''INCinema Excellence in Visual Media Awards'' (November 17, 2013) *''This is Kadiwa: GEMTV Special Coverage'' (December 23–25, 2010) *''Mahal na Mahal Namin Kayo, Ka Erdy: The GEMNET/Net 25 Special Coverage'' (September 1–7, 2009) *''Martha Stewart's Secrets for Entertaining'' (November 13-16, 2001; re-runs, 2002-2006, 2007-2008) *''PMPC Star Awards for Movies'' *''PMPC Star Awards for Music'' *''PMPC Star Awards for Television'' *''One Plus One Equals Hapinas: Mas Masaya kung May Kasama concert special'' (July 7, 2013) *''Pinas FM 955: Fun-Bansang Selebrasyon'' (June 16 and 17, 2012) *''INC Worldwide Walk to Fight Poverty'' (May 5-7, 2018, in partnership with INCTV) Newscasts (non-produced) *''Chinese News TV (CNTV)'' (October 9, 2017-February 15, 2019, now moved to IBC from February 18, 2019-present) See also *Net 25 *List of programs broadcast by Net 25